Pregnant with the Tomato Bastard's Child
by justaregulartomato
Summary: Lovina hated everything about love. . . Until she met Antonio. How will she cope when she finds herself pregnant with his child and him asking her to marry him? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Love was the damnedest thing. It was choking on sugar cubes and a strawberry smoothie; love was drowning on the very air you breathe. Love was a cold cone of ice cream on a summer day, half-melted and running down your fingers. Love was night and day, but it wasn't black and white. Love was confusing, and love was chance—an opportunity, even.

But, perhaps most of all, love was a sacrifice.

Lovina knew the feeling of love better than everyone she knew. She knew it better than her younger sister and her sister's German boyfriend… Perhaps, she even knew the emotion better than Antonio, her own boyfriend.

_But how could I when he taught me what love __**is**__?,_she had asked herself just now and so many other times in the past. She stared idly out the window, eyes unfocused and watching the window as it streaked with raindrops. It was cloudy today, and there had been a downpour earlier, turning the ground into a thick muck. Lovina had long since given up hope on going outside, leaving her inside the house to think.

_Ring…! Ring…! Ring…!_

Her eyes fixated immediately on her cell phone as the usual ringtone chimed, and the screen read "Antonio". _Speak of the devil_, she thought.

Lovina opened the message from her boyfriend with a flick of her thumb, eyes scanning the text mercilessly. A little squeak passed her lips when she realized what the message said.

_Marry me, Lovina._

Instantaneously, her cheeks warmed, and her fingers went to rapidly tap back a reply. Her eyebrows furrowed over the first reply she had typed before retyping a different one.

_Dumb bastardo!_

Sent.

Antonio had been trying to get Lovina to marry him for the past month, mainly by sending texts, letters… anything to get her attention, even if it was a_U Mry Me_ scrawled in children's chalk on a square of toilet paper. Lovina had been trying to play hard-to-get this entire time. A marriage proposal over the phone was answered with her hanging up while a letter wasn't answered at all, but rather crumpled and thrown out.

But it was hard to actually say "no" to Antonio.

Lovina definitely loved him, so she didn't wantto reject him. She wantedto marry him, but she didn't at the same time. Her feelings were jumbled in her head, and it came out even more jumbled in speech. She loved him enough to be his bride, but she didn't want the commitment. She didn't feel ready to have the responsibility. Not yet. Or… at least she thought. Hell, even if she _was_ ready, the idea made her feel so elderly.

_Ring…! Ring…! Ring…!_

_Does that mean yes?_

Lovina rolled her eyes and set her phone aside. Antonio probably already thought she would say "yes" eventually, so she would keep this game going… at least a _little _longer.

Giving a quiet yawn, she started her way to the restroom to wash her face. Every time Antonio sent her a proposal, her face became hotter than the Sahara.

However, upon entering the room, she saw something strange in the mirror. She gave this "strange something" a stern look before rotating her body this way and that. Something about her stomach… Eyes widening in realization, she hurriedly got ready and took her car to the nearest pharmacy, panic plain upon her face.

Sitting on the toilet seat only a half-hour later, she couldn't believe what she saw.

She was _pregnant._


	2. Chapter 1

It was the twitchy nervousness before calling Antonio that usually made Lovina decide against it, and it was the cheery _Hola_ that finished the job if she hadn't hung up already. With that in mind, how could she find the courage to call him now…?

Yes, she knew it was important and unavoidable, like his wedding proposal, but she couldn't find it in herself to press "call".

Biting at her lip, she found her palms shaking and sweat had begun to form upon her forehead in cold droplets… Lovina clicked her phone to shut off the screen and released a heavy breath. She was too apprehensive to call Antonio now; she needed to get someone else's opinion first and relax a little. Turning her phone back on and clearing out Antonio's number, she typed in another one… She walked nervously over to the bow window in her bedroom and sat beside it, leaning against a cushion.

_God_ was she too young to be a mother…

She almost considered disregarding this ever happened and going to sleep, but she forced herself to press the "call" button this time.

"Ciao! Ciao! This is Feliciana~!" the happy tone her sister always had was almost sickening in the current situation. "What's-a up, Lovi?" Lovina huffed miserably, and this seemed to grab her sister's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"N…No," Lovina mumbled at first, listening to hear Feli's reply and tapping her first finger against the back of her phone.

"Oh, okay!"

Lovi nearly threw the phone.

"**Of course something's-a wrong, you ****_idiota_****!**" Lovina practically growled; her fingers tightened until the tips were white on her phone.

"O-Oh, no need to yell, _sorella_!" she stuttered, and Lovina tried to calm herself. "What's-a wrong?"

Why was this so hard? _Just tell her you're pregnant, _she thought to herself, angry tears bubbling in her eyes.

How could she let this happen? Antonio and she had only done it _once_… only once had they made love. It was the only time Lovina had let him get closer, invade her personal barrier, and she'd been slammed and shit-faced at the time. She had _let _him. She had _wanted _him.

Why did she have to get pregnant?

Lovina could barely make herself say those words.

"_I'm pregnant_."

Mumbles… That's all they were.

Feliciana asked for her to repeat, and Lovina hesitated.

"It's… It's nothing."

"You can tell me anything, _sorella_." Lovina shivered at those words, holding one of her arms with a hand as bumps scattered over her skin. It was haunting, to hear a truth that seemed so false. It was like the first time Antonio had said _I love you_.

It was a hot day in summer when it happened. The sun was beating down with no restraint, and Lovina had been helping Antonio pick tomatoes in his garden. Sweat was pouring off of both of them, and their fingers had been stained both red and green from the tomatoes' juice and stems. Antonio had said something flattering to Lovina, and she'd simply replied with a grimace and light cursing under her breath.

That's when everything changed. Somehow, Antonio had managed to tangle his sandal-wearing foot in a vine and tripped, head over heels, right into Lovina. They landed on the ground with a heavy thud, crushing a few of the tomato plants. Lovina had expected Antonio to be angry with the smashed plants, but when she opened her eyes to look at him, she saw his emerald eyes locked on her. His fingers tightened a little around her waist, where they had gone when he fell, and he pressed his lips to hers.

Rough, dry, and tainted with the taste of tomato and light saltiness from sweat… That's how she remembered their first, _real _kiss. Lovina recalled pushing her lips against his, placing her fingers in his hair. She could still see the silent surprise that came to the Spaniard's eyes when she did so and how his eyes closed seconds afterwards to embrace the kiss with his full attention.

Lovina could even still hear the cry of surprise from the Belgian girlfriend Antonio had at the time when she caught them together…

She missed it. Just Lovina and Antonio, locked mouth-to-mouth and knocked over in the middle of the tomato plants…

When was the last time they were like that…?

…Just the two of them…

"Lovi… _Lovi!_" Lovina snapped back to reality at the yell that erupted over the other end of the cell phone. She nearly dropped it, and she clutched her other, sweaty hand around it.

"Wh-What is it…?!"

"You still need to tell me what's-a wrong…"

Lovina felt herself sigh. There was no point in hiding it from Feliciana… It could only make things easier, right? …to have someone know the truth and not be totally alone in this? Besides, Feli would eventually find out anyways, so why not?

"Feli, you have to keep-a this a secret," she muttered bitterly. She heard Feliciana take a deep breath on the other end.

"Of course…!"

Lovina took a deep breath and confessed pathetically, her voice crackling and dying in the tears that followed, "Feliciana… I'm _pregnant_." What came afterwards made her heart sink.

"Lovi…" Feliciana made an audible gasp, and Lovina heard a deep German voice on the phone. It was Ludwig, grumbling something to Feliciana about being irresponsible and being disorganized.

"Lovi, I have to go…"

"Feli… Feliciana!" Lovina's tears made her voice come out in more of a croak than a call, "_Sor-Sorella,_please don't hang up…!"

...Dialtones…

"_S-Sorella…_" Lovina gasped, letting the cell phone slip from her fingers.

**Pregnant**.

She couldn't believe it, and she couldn't deal with this alone… She couldn't.

"_Sorella_… _Sorella,_ I need you…," she mouthed breathlessly, _voicelessly_ to herself.

She sat alone, sobbing until her body shook, as the rain traveled down the glass of the window and the storm continued uncaringly outside…


End file.
